


Opportunity Kiss

by mugen_ai3



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Attraction, Beer, Feelings, Kissing, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 11:37:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12210513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mugen_ai3/pseuds/mugen_ai3
Summary: A cute little Ohno/AibaThere kissing!Um a ficlet of Ohba proportions?





	Opportunity Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> We just need more Ohno/Aiba in this world.

Ohno blinked a few times, trying  _ something _ to physically clear his head, rapidly trying to discern the reason for his head being so foggy. But-

 

“Are you drunk?” He blurted to his friend whose face was just inches from his. He tried, and succeed, at keeping his voice casual.

 

“Of course not, it takes a lot more than one beer to do me in.” Aiba replied. Ohno could feel Aiba's warm breath tickling his nose. Aiba's arms were still around the older man’s waist, while Ohno kept his at his sides.

 

If Aiba wasn't drunk, then he shouldn't be either. He didn't even finished his beer. One moment they were laughing, I mean really laughing, to the point where there were tears in Ohno's eyes. He'd stopped for a second to admire the lines of Aiba's face, of course his dazzling smile was just that, but the lines that developed over the years only punctuate his trademark grin. Ohno recalled how pretty he thought Aiba looked, with his dark hair falling into his eyes, head thrown back in an uncontrollable fit of laughter. And suddenly he was caught in an embrace, Aiba's lips pressed upon his own.

 

He liked it. He was thinking about how much he liked it so much he forgot to kiss back. Aiba smells good, being locked in a hug with him feels like having a carefree day, sitting by a fire, and munching on cookies. The kiss ended as quickly as it began, and all he can do is blink and ask about possible intoxication.

 

No one is drunk.

 

Aiba isn't hugging him anymore either.

 

Instead the taller man appears horrified, embarrassed.

 

“I'm sorry Leader, I shouldn't have.” Aiba is moving faster than Ohno has ever seen. “I’m really sorry, you were looking at me, and I thought...well I don't know what I thought. It won't happen again. Please don't tell the others? Especially Nino.” Aiba is bowing while picking up his beer glass, and disposing of his can, picking up his sweater. 

 

Aiba reaches the entryway before Ohno makes a move to halt these sequence of events.

 

“Masaki?”

 

Aiba halts, on shoe on.

 

“Where are you going?”  _ Why? _

 

“Oh-chan…” Aiba said, there's a hint of desperation there, and Ohno gets it.

 

“Please don't go,” and Ohno finds himself extending a hand toward the other man. As if they are in some drama. “There needs to be more kissing,” Ohno adds with a smile.

 

Really he could've kicked himself, Ohno know he's always in his own head. -Aiba leaped up, shoe forgotten arms around Ohno shoulders, their foreheads pressed together. -how many times has he missed an opportunity because he had been busy mentally weighing the pros, the cons, the consequences? - instinctively his hands settled on Aiba's waist. -it be so simple, if he could say whatever was on his mind. And Aiba wasn't some woman that a friend introduced him to, they didn't need a few awkward dates, and a talk about protocol. Aiba was Arashi too, he didn't need to mince words, or walk on eggshells.

 

“I like you Masaki.” he said finally.

“Good, because I like you too.” Aiba answered, beaming.

 

Then Ohno kissed back, because he was over missed opportunities.

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
